wizard wa maid-sama (one-shot)
by supersakuranekogirl12
Summary: (nada que ver con kaichou wa maid-sama!) despues de que coronaran a jellal (mystogan) como el rey de edolas las cosas se calmaron bastante y wendy wonders (edo-wendy) ahora trabaja como maid personal de jellal.


_** prologo**_

estar en fairy tail era uy divertido pero no me dejaba el dinero que necesitaba... en el palacio de edolas me solicitaron para una audiencia con el rey jellal. el rey me ofrecio un empleo como su maid personal y la paga era muy buena asi que basicamente acepte de a primera, el rey es muy amable conmigo y no me pide cosas exesivamente como la mayoria de las personas hace con sus maids. tambien el uniforme me queda muy lindo asi que me la estoy pasando bien por asi decirlo.

el rey me deja vivir en el palacio y cuando me deja dias libres visito el gremio, nada ha cambiado... lucy sigue golpeando a natsu. me gustaria que acepten que se gustan de una buena vez, todo el mundo nota que se gustan pero al parecer ellos no le da la gana de admitirlo ay que tn dificil es decir "me gustas". la habitacion que el rey me dio queda enfrente a la de el pero su asistente, erza knightwalker no me deja entrar sin que el me llame.

-wendy, porfavr vendrias aca necesito pedirte algo!-

-ahora mismo voy su majestad!- sali de mi habitacion, toque la puerta del estudio del rey (ahi es donde pasa la maoria del tiempo durante ls tardes) -puedo pasar,su majestad?-

-adelante- abri la puerta e hice una reverencia

-que se le ofrece su majestad?-

-me preguntaba si podrias traerme algo de tinta, es que se me acabo-

-enseguida la traigo- hice otra reverencia y me fui al sotano con una linterna ya que ahi no era tan iluminado que digamos...

habia mucho polvo y telarañas, habian muchas cajas y de a poco podia leer las etiquetas...creo que esto tomara algo de tiempo. este traje de maid era algo revelador por su escote y era algo corto asi que no podia agacharme mucho pero estoy sola entonces no habra problema. me subi encima de una pequeña banca para alcanzar una caja que estaba arriba, senti que alguien me estaba mirando y cuando mire hacia atras no habia nadie asi que segui tratando de alcazar esa caja depronto senti una mano acariciando mi pierna mire hacia abajo y era un horrible tipo de hibrido entre un troll y un gnomo. me parecio extraño que erza no lo hubiera visto, aun asi no iba a dejar que ese asqueroso monstruo me tocara y fui maga de fairy tail nunca salgo de mi cuarto sin algun tipo de arma.

-di bye~bye,hentai!- saque un cuchillo de bronze que al tocar algo sacaba una rafaga de viento fino que era como un filo extra, llamo a ese cuchillo tan adorable "makoto". ataque al montruo por el hombro pero de un momento a otro desaparecio mire por todos lados y no aparecia, salte del banquito y mire al la izquierda. el monstruo me toco el trasero...al parecer era como esos viejos que tocan jovencitas.

-asqueroso pervertido!- el monstro me rasguño la pierna izquierda pero como no me dolia la ignore, le di una patada en la cara que hizo que se diera con un estante y magicamente se cayo una caja donde estaba la tinta, era un milagro que no se habian roto ninguna. el monstruo no se paraba, me fui corriendo hacia el con el cuchillo empuñado en mis manos. el todavia no se movia y le corte la garganta,recogi un paquete de tinta y lleve el cadaver a la cocina. despues de pelear con ese asqueroso monstruo alfin pude conseguir la tinta, y me fui directamente al estudio del rey.

-puedo pasar?-

-adelante wendy- entre al estudio e hice un pequeña reverencia, el rey noto desde el primer instante en que entre que tenia un rasguño en mi pierna... no era nada grave pero el rey simpre se preocupaba de mas -wendy que te paso en la pierna?-

-pues vera, tuve un inconveniente para conseguir la tinta...- hice una pequeña pausa y tome aire -cuando estaba en el sotano senti que alguien me estaba mirando mire hacia atras pero como no habia nadie segui tratando buscando la caja de la tinta. despues senti que algo me estaba tocando la pierna y era un mostruo yo combati con el y pues... el me rasguño pero no es nada grave- no me habia dado cuenta pero la sangre de mi herida habia manchado de sangre mi calceta izquierda. el rey se paro de su silla y se acerco a mi

-wendy, sientate en mi silla porfavor-

-pero su majestad...-

-es una orden!- me habia sorprendido esa actitud en el rey, me sente en su silla sin hacer ningun tipo de comentarios y me quede mirando el suelo. cuando mire hacia arriba ahi estaba el rey sonriendome con botiquin de primeros auxilios en sus manos. de un momento a otro estaba el arrodillado enfrente de mi con un algodon, comenzo a quitarme el zapato luego me quito mi media izquierda y me limpio la sangre que tenia en mi pierna. al sentir sus manos tocando me sentia nervios, sentia ganas de gritar y sentia mariposas en mi estomago.

-perdon si esto te arde- el desinfecto mi herida con un algodon que al parecer tenia alcohol.

-auch!-

-perdon- luego puso una curita en mi herida y la froto para que no se despegara, lo que hizo que mi cara se tornara roja -wendy,tienes fiebre?-

-etto, no. por que pregunta?-

-es que tu cara esta roja- jella; se comenzo a reir con algo de rubor en sus mejillas -no me digas, es que te gusto-

.bakka!, de donde saca esas ideas su majestad?!-

-jajaja solo bromeo- y yo le sonrei

-bakka,con eso no se bromea- los dos nos reimos. alguien abrio la puerta de golpe

-Quien fue el tonto que desorganizo el sotano?!- esa no era nadie mas y nada menos que erzaknightwalker...la guarda espaldas del rey... -su majestad, que cree que esta haciendo con su criada!- sin darnos cuenta la mano de jellal estaba en mi rodilla y el seguia arrodillado, al parecer knightwalker es pervertida y lo malinterpreto toooodo. jellal quito su mano de mi rodilla rapidamente y su rostro estaba extremadamente rojo

-no es lo que parece!- jellal le explico lo que me sucedio y luego le dijo que solo me estaba ayudando despues de escuchar eso knightwalker se fue sin decir una palabra (cosa muy tipica en ella).

-perdon por el problema su majestad, me retiro- antes de irme jellal sostuvo mi mano, cuando mire hacia atras note que sus mejillas estaban rojas.

-wendy...- senti mi cara caliente, jellal solto mi mano y sonrio -mejor olvidalo, que duermas bien-

-igualmente su majestad,me retiro- hice una reverencia y me fui a mi cuarto. mi cuarto era algo grande para ser el de una maid y era bastante bonito, era azul con gris y la cama era amplia caben como que... tres o cuatro personas. y tenia una ventana grande se podia ver el pueblo desde ahi pero tenia que poner las cortinas ya que hay muchos pervertidos. encendi la luz de mi cuarto y busque en mi closet un vestido verde manzana con un lazo en el centro del pecho, el vestido era muy suave y es mi pijama favorita. despuespues de cambiarme me acoste en mi cama para dormir pero fue dificil ya que solo pensaba en las caricias del rey...

* * *

ojala les haya gustado y espero que me dejen sus reviews e ideas para mejorar. perdon si no les gusta la pareja de edo wendy x mystogun pero me parecio una buea idea y pues... si no les gusta no dejen comentarios negativos... gra-gracias


End file.
